


Les histoires de la brume

by Woshi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Killer x Killer, Killer x Survivor, Multi Pairing, Slice of Life, Survivor x Survivor, Survivors, Yaoi, Yuri, killers, multi ship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woshi/pseuds/Woshi
Summary: [Drabble] En dehors des confrontations du procès, ils vivent. Ils vivent des histoires, petites ou grandes, se découvrent ou se redécouvrent. Ils testent les interdits et les limites. Et sans le savoir, ils construisent l'histoire de l'entité.Chapitre 1: IntroductionChapitre 2: Cohabitation (Trapper and Killer centric)Chapitre 3 : Les patientes du Docteur (Doctor centric)Chapitre 4: : Petits Nouveaux (Légion centric + Quentin)





	1. Le début de l'histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà avec un petit recueil de micro histoire tirées principalement de mes headcanon. Je mettrais sûrement en avant mes chouchoux. Il y aura pas mal de ship, de kink, donc à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Bonne lecture!

Au départ, ils étaient seulement quatre.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient arrivés en même temps dans cette étrange forêt brumeuse où le jour ne se levait jamais. Chacun s'était perdu dans les bois, chacun avait un endroit à retrouver. Mais aucun ne savait où se trouvait la sortie, si tant est qu'elle existe. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux partait explorer, il revenait au point de départ. Comme un labyrinthe dépourvut de solution. Passés la colère, la terreur, l'espoir et le désespoir, ils avaient établi un camp à cet endroit où chacun se réunissait.

Un feu qui ne s'éteignait pas, des couches rudimentaires qui ne se dégradaient jamais. Ni eau, ni nourriture, pour des besoins vitaux qui n'existaient plus. Pas plus que le sommeil. Comme si leur corps était déjà mort à l'intérieur, mais que leur esprit continuait de le porter.

La seule chose qui les rendait sûrs de ne pas être dans un rêve était la douleur de chaque procès. Les coups infligés par les monstres qui les traquaient dissipaient tout doute. Chacun avait vécu son premier sacrifice très différemment, mais tous tombaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était la plus horrible des expériences. Même si aucun n'avait de souvenir entre le moment de la mort, et le moment du réveil.

Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield, Claudette Morel et Meg Thomas. Aucun ne se connaissait, mais ils avaient tous en commun la misère de leur situation. Ils avaient appris tout seuls qu'ils étaient dans le royaume d'une entité méconnue qui les avait choisi pour être sacrifiés en boucle lors du procès et ce qu'ils devaient faire pour survivre. Ils avaient finit par connaître leur adversaire par coeur. Le Piegeur, Le Spectre et le Montagnard. Ils avaient appris à contrer leur stratégie, à s'entraider et à user de toutes les ressources à leur disposition.

Avec le temps, ils avaient finit par installer une routine.

Et puis des nouveaux étaient arrivés, chamboulant le peu de repères qu'ils essayaient de construire. L'arrivée de Nea Karlsson avec la nouvelle tueuse en la personne de l'Infirmière leur fit comprendre que l'Entité ne se satisferait pas des individus qu'elle avait déjà piégés, et qu'elle complèterait son royaume. Ce fut avec Laurie Strode qu'ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas uniquement dans leur monde qu'elle chercherait ses victimes. Si Jake s'était isolé de la civilisation pour ne rien en connaître, et que Claudette n'était pas fan de film d'horreur, Meg et Dwight reconnurent l'héroïne de cette saga normalement fictive qu'était Halloween.

Michael Myers était beaucoup plus effrayant qu'à la télé.

Au début, peut-être que cela faisait quelque chose d'être en face d'une icône du cinéma d'horreur en chair et en os, mais au bout de la dixième mort, on n'y faisait plus attention.

D'autres s'étaient succédé. Certains sortis de dimensions fictives, d'autres qui auraient pu être dans le même monde qu'eux, et d'autres qui interrogeaient sur les choix de l'entité (Pourquoi un monde de zombies?). Chaque nouvel arrivant apportait sa propre expérience qui augmentait leurs chances de survie, mais également un nouveau tueur qui les ferait souffrir différemment. Et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, partageait aussi certains de ses savoirs avec les autres tueurs.

Au final, le contexte restait le même, mais le jeu évoluait, et leur groupe de survivants se transforma en véritable communauté.

Des petites surprises arrivaient, des "cadeaux" de l'entité, comme des vêtements, des douceurs même s'ils ne ressentaient plus la faim, et parfois même, des rêves. Les lieux des procès devenaient aussi diversifiés, à l'image des tueurs qui regorgeaient de plus en plus de surprises. Une vie s'installait qui, même si elle restait rythmée par la mort et la peur, devenait étrangement confortable. Entre les phases de procès, ils avaient tous apprit à s'habituer à la nuit éternelle, à installer des règles et proposer des activités pour tromper l'ennuie.

Et puis, d'autres choses étaient apparus. Des liens s'étaient noués. D'autres avaient refait surface. Certaines histoires s'étaient partagées. D'autres restaient secrètes. La brume permettait des choses. Des choses nouvelles. Des choses déjà faites. Survivants. Tueurs. Survivants et Tueurs. Si la limite restait claire lors de leur confrontation pendant les phases de procès, elle devenait soudain floue sitôt le contexte du sacrifice mis de côté. Certains ne voulaient que tuer. Mais d'autres désiraient plus. Plus que le sang et plus que l'adrénaline.

Au départ, ils n'étaient que quatre, apeurés et désespérés.

Maintenant, même s'ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'espoir, ils étaient beaucoup plus, et juste cela était suffisamment réconfortant pour tenir le coup dans cette éternité mortelle.


	2. Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans un même lieu, il devient plus difficile de supporter les autres. Ou comment la communauté s'est créée dans la brume du côté des tueurs.
> 
> Rating: T pour ce chapitre. Mention de relations sexuelles implicite, de violence et de mort
> 
> Personnages: Evan McMillan (Trappeur) centric, mention principale du Spectre, du Montagnard, de l'Infirmière, du Docteur, du Cochon de la Legion, de Ghostface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre centré du point de vue des tueurs. C'est assez compliqué de doser entre délire humouristique tout en restant dans le ton et le sérieux du jeu (surtout quand on a vu énormément de parodie)
> 
> Ce chapitre commence timidement à témoigné de mon âme de shippeuse, et ce n'est que le commencement x) N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des ships sur lesquels vous aimeriez me voir écrire

Tout comme chez la chair fraîche ambulante qui leur servait de proie, la sociabilité n'était pas le point fort des tueurs de la brume.

Mais la curiosité et l'ennuie en poussaient certains à sortir du lieu entouré de la forêt qui leur servait de tanière pour aller voir leurs congénères. Evan et Philip étaient connus comme les "amis de longue date", puisque premiers élus de l'Entité, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Evan était celui qui allait le voir, déversant son sadisme et ses envies primaires sur lui. Le reste du temps, ils échangeaient sur l'évolution et l'adaptation des survivants dans ce lieu hostile. Max s'était très souvent senti exclu de leur duo.

Et puis Sally était arrivée, dans sa blouse de travail rongée par les mites, son délicat visage drapé de blanc, en tant que première tueuse de l'entité.

Evan n'était pas jaloux qu'elle ait capturé le coeur du sonneur de cloches. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour ça qu'il chassait moins souvent le tronçonneur de sa fonderie lorsqu'il venait le voir. Ils étaient juste dans leur bulle où romantisme et morbidité ne faisaient qu'un et honnêtement, leur couple était malsain. L'Entité, dans son humour très noir, leur avait d'ailleurs offert des vêtements assortis rappelant une étrange histoire d'amour mélodramatique. C'était beaucoup trop perché pour le Trappeur qui n'avait jamais lu un seul roman, ou vu une pièce de théâtre de sa vie, encore moins sur ce genre de thème.

Malgré tout, il continuait à rendre visite à Philip, qui par ailleurs ne le chassait pas malgré son union tout sauf monogame. Le Spectre était très peu bavard, mais il savait écouter et surtout se soumettre lorsqu'il y en avait le besoin. Il n'était intimidant que de carrure, mais c'était les vestiges de son innocence qui avaient séduit les restes d'humanité de l'Infirmière. Des choses qu'Evan avait largement oubliées au profit d'une adoration pour l'entité. Il avait beau prendre du bon temps avec ce qui croisait sa route, elle restait sa seule maîtresse et au final, sa seule compagnie lui suffisait largement.

Pourtant avec les nouveaux arrivants, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'être seul justement.

C'est Herman, et ceux qui le suivirent, qui rendirent la vie de la brume plus agitée. Car Lisa restait généralement dans son marais et Michael, même s'il allait très souvent chez les autres tueurs pour les stalker, se rendait suffisamment discret pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence. Sauf une fois où Evan passa d'une demi molle à un orgasme incontrôlé lorsqu'il le vit à quelques mètres pendant son affaire. Non la vraie plaie était surtout le Docteur qui était toujours en quête de sujet de test et ne se gênait pas pour les chercher partout où il pouvait.

Les domaines des tueurs étaient comme de grandes zones délimitées par des murs et les arbres de la forêt entourant le camp des survivants, mais ce dernier était inaccessible par une barrière invisible. Il était donc impossible de le rejoindre, à peine pouvait-on voir -traquer- les survivants de loin. Lorsqu'un procès avait lieu, un de ces domaines était alors "vidé" pour laisser place aux survivants et au tueur apporté par la brume. Ceux qui avaient la chance de sortir par les portes tombaient alors sur un chemin à travers les arbres qui les ramenaient automatiquement au camp.

Cependant, rien n'empêchait les tueurs de passer de domaine en domaine, et c'est là que résidait le problème.

Au départ il n'y avait que trois domaines. La Propriété Mac Millan, La Casse Autoheaven et la Ferme de Coldwin. C'était relativement simple de passer de l'un à l'autre. Sauf que chaque tueur arrivait avec son domaine, et comme ils étaient disposés en cercle autour du camp des survivants, si un tueur voulait rejoindre un autre, il devait passer par un certain nombre de domaines. Chanceux étaient Philip et Sally d'avoir leurs domaines séparés uniquement par la Ferme de Coldwin d'un Max relativement tolérant, voire content d'avoir de la visite.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Evan qui était littéralement devenu un moulin pour tout le monde. Situé pile à mi-chemin, on passait par chez lui pour aller d'un bout à l'autre, parfois même en le faisant exprès juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver.

"Kof... Je n'ai plus de poison... Kof kof... C'est bien par là... kof... la forêt rouge? Kof... La... kof... Les champignons... Kof kof... Me servent à en faire!"

" Tu n'aurais pas vu ce grand type avec son masque blanc? J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Il me rappelle trop quelqu'un que je déteste."

"..."

" Je crois que Philip a récupéré trop de mes bandages... C'est embarrassant... Je me sens un peu nue..."

" Huurrr! Hurrrr!"

"Bien sûr, je suis conscient que le chemin de l'autre côté est plus court de passer pour rejoindre Sally, mais c'est moins distrayant, huhuhuhu~ "

À bout de nerfs, il avait finit par piéger les environs afin de décourager ses visiteurs impromptus. Cela marchait plus ou moins bien. Disons que la première à s'en être pris un fût Lisa, qui ne le dérangeait jamais et qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et elle l'avait très mal pris. Il sentait encore le poids de sa malédiction sur son dos.

Quand vraiment il en avait ras-le-bol, il allait lui-même se réfugier à l'Usine de Gidéon. Amanda avait la même associabilité que lui, elle était donc par définition une très bonne compagnie. Cela et leur point commun pouvant les faire discuter pendant des heures sur le perfectionnement de leurs pièges respectifs. La disciple de Jigsaw lui apprenait à les rendre plus complexes et plus sournois, et en échange, le Trappeur lui fournissait de quoi rendre les siens plus douloureux. Un échange de bon procédé. Le reste du temps, ils travaillaient dans l'atelier chacun de leur côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un fauteur de troubles débarque, et qu'ils ne le virent à deux.

Ils étaient aussi tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'Herman était l'exemple même du casse-pied, pour rester polis.

Plusieurs fois, il était venu harceler le Cochon pour qu'elle soit son sujet de test. Puisque c'était visiblement sa spécialité d'être un cobaye pour des expériences douteuses.

"Je ne me soumets qu'aux expériences de mon maître, Jigsaw. Maintenant dégage de chez moi, ou je me ferais plaisir d'améliorer l'appareil fixé à ta bouche!"

Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait viré violemment, frôlant parfois la castration. À chaque fois, il revenait à la charge avec le même entêtement à la faire passer sur la table d'opération. À se demander si une partie de son cerveau n'avait pas été cramé avec ses étincelles. Mais elle n'était pas la seule qu'il importunait. Evan aussi, entre autres, eut le droit aux visites du Docteur, bien qu'avec d'autres buts qui le faisait encore grincer des dents. Philip avait juré de laver l'honneur de Sally que ce salaud avait salit. Il n'était pas seulement fou, c'était aussi une espèce de pervers, qui réunissait le voyeurisme de Michael et le sadisme de Kenneth.

Tout pour être insupportable.

Mais pas aussi insupportable que les derniers énergumènes qui avaient débarqué. Les membres de la Legion, ou un groupe de sales gosses qui n'avaient aucun respect pour leur ainé, ou même le royaume de la brume en général. Autant ils pouvaient paraître un minimum intimidant aux yeux de survivants vulnérables, autant aux yeux d'individus parfois deux fois plus grands qu'eux et dotés de pouvoirs les surpassant largement, ils étaient justes ce qu'ils avaient toujours été dans le monde des mortels: des gosses. Ou plutôt des chiards.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Herman, au moins il était seul. Eux, ils étaient quatre. Donc quatre fois plus de problèmes. Evan jurait pouvoir entendre leur grabuge depuis chez lui, composée généralement de musiques de sauvage mise à haut volume et de beuveries dévergondées. De tous les effets personnels que l'Entité permettait à ses tueurs, c'était sûrement le pire de leur avoir laissé un poste audio avec des cassettes. Et ça, ce n'était pas quand ils décidaient d'aller s'amuser chez les autres juste pour mettre le bordel. Certains réussissant plus que d'autres à se faire respecter.

Mais de tous, le plus énervant restait quand même Danny, alias Ghostface.

Premièrement: il n'avait pas de domaine. Mauvaise blague de l'entité ou oublie de sa part, il n'avait pas de lieu où se poser. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il monopolisait celui d'un autre tueur, raison pour laquelle l'entité avait décidé d'en démultiplier certains (comme la Ferme pour Booba) mais parfois, l'ancien journaliste aimait squatter pendant une durée indéterminée ses collègues. Il appréciait particulièrement la planque de la Légion et le bureau du Docteur. Autrement dit, Ghostface était un peu cet ami SDF qui reste sur le canapé du salon, se sert dans le frigo et ose en plus l'ouvrir sur la décoration.

Deuxièmement: c'est un fana de saga d'horreur. Autant un survivant qui reconnaît un tueur "populaire", c'était commun (Michael était une super star au sein du camp). Autant un tueur, ça l'était moins. Le fait est qu'il avait trempé son pantalon en rencontrant Myers (et ne se l'était pas caché), et avait récolté les autographes de Booba et Freddy. Amanda l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour elle lui dédicace l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il lui ferait presque regretter les harcèlements du docteur, parce qu'il pouvait être lourd lorsqu'il partait dans son délire. Même Freddy ne trouvait plus ça drôle.

Troisièmement: c'était un pervers. Mais là, on était sur un niveau au-dessus encore. On ne parlait pas de Kenneth et son fétichisme des doigts coupés, ou d'Herman qui prenait son pied dans la douleur de ses victimes, ni même de Myers et son voyeurisme. On parlait d'un mec que toutes ces perversions ne rebutaient pas tant qu'il pouvait chopper la personne derrière. Peu importe qui, peu importe comment, peu importe où, cet enfoiré s'était mis en tête de passer sur absolument tous les habitants de la brume, et même s'ils étaient peu nombreux, il y avait du challenge.

Heureusement qu'il ne se focalisait que sur une personne à la fois, sinon tout le monde aurait vite pété les plombs (pour le moment, c'est Quentin Smith qu'il visait).

Evan regrêtait l'époque où ils n'étaient que trois tueurs pour quatre survivants. Chacun restait paisiblement dans son coin, de temps en temps. Il passait sur Philip, plus rarement, il passait sur les survivants (Dwight était son préféré, il pleurait facilement). Maintenant, ils étaient plus d'une quinzaine de tueurs qui s'entremêlaient, et autant de survivants qui lui cassaient les pieds (Dwight avait pris confiance grâce - à cause de- Laurie, et il n'arrivait plus à chopper Meg depuis l'arrivée de Nea).

Avant, les relations étaient simples. Maintenant, ça se prenait de partout, et des couples se créaient même au sein du camp. Et c'était bien sûr sans parler des tueurs qui s'approchaient dangereusement de certains survivants. Voilà ce que ça fait de prendre des énergumènes "trop" humains. Evan avait prévenu l'Entité depuis Legion, elle avait persisté avec Ghostface. Il aurait juste préféré qu'elle ne passe pas d'un extrême à l'autre en annonçant leur prochain "animal de compagnie".

Au début, le royaume de la brume était paisible, simple, les survivants tremblaient de peur, et les tueurs se délectaient de les sacrifier.

Maintenant, ça ressemblait juste à une immense colocation.

Et Evan avait la malchance d'avoir sa "chambre" au beau milieu de la pièce à vivre.


	3. Les patientes du Docteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certains tueurs n'assouvissent pas que leurs pulsion meurtrière dans la brume, mais aussi sexuelles. Le Docteur en fait partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Personnages: Docteur(Herman), Feng Min, Amanda. Mention d'autres personnages
> 
> Nouvelle petite histoire de la brume autours du Docteur cette fois. Au début, ce personnage ne m'attirait pas vraiment, mais grâce aux fans, je le fétichise autant que les autres. Donc merci à ces personnes de l'avoir sexualisé XD

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, les tueurs avaient aussi des désirs sexuels.

Pas tous bien sûr, et heureusement. Certains n'en avaient jamais éprouvé, que ce soit parce qu'ils étaient déconnectés de leurs pulsions outre celles de tuer, comme Michael ou Rin, ou parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler, comme Max. Les rares qui avaient essayé de les initier s'en étaient d'ailleurs mordu les doigts. D'autres avaient des désirs, mais les laissaient de côté, par religion dans le cas d'Adiris, par principe pour le cas d'Amanda, ou simplement par désintérêt dans le cas d'Anna. Ils n'étaient pas donc tous en quête de sexe.

Mais ceux qui l'étaient ne reculaient devant rien.

Herman faisait partie de ces tueurs qui aimaient profiter de leur puissance pour satisfaire leurs pulsions les plus obscures. Tout le monde dans la brume s'accordait à dire qu'il était complètement fou, et pourtant, il y en avait des fous dans ce foutu monde. Mais la folie d'Hermann était peut-être la plus manifeste et la plus expressive. Ses yeux écarquillés de démence, son rire machiavélique, ses "traitements" de choc qu'il partageait avec ses victimes. Tout en lui transpirait un déséquilibre dont le but était moins de guérir ses patients, mais de les rendre au contraire plus aliénés au point de leur faire perdre l'esprit.

C'est pourquoi le Docteur aimait beaucoup mêler ses thérapies à des séances beaucoup moins professionnelles.

Ses partenaires préférés étaient surtout des femmes. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas de discrimination de sexe, et des hommes étaient aussi passés sur sa table d'opération -briser l'esprit calme de Jake fut particulièrement jouissif-, mais il y avait chez la gent féminine un petit plus qui l'excitait. Leur fragilité apparente, le son de leur voix, la texture de leur peau, le toucher de leurs cheveux, leur courbe délicate. Tout cela émanait d'une vulnérabilité qui plaisait à Herman. Mais même chez les filles, il avait son type qui l'attirait, et d'autres qui le répugnaient.

Des personnalités comme Laurie Strode ou Jane Romero, trop confiantes, trop terre à terre ne l'intéressaient pas. De même qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenter d'avoir une séance avec Lisa, Anna ou Adiris. Déjà parce qu'il ne supportait pas que la prêtresse empiète sur son terrain de chasse -comment osait-elle prétendre purger la maladie avec sa méthode répugnante?-. Et ensuite parce qu'Anna et Lisa étaient trop dans leur bulle pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Leur esprit lui était, en quelque sorte, inateinables.

Mais bien sûr, le Docteur avait aussi ses patientes préférées.

L'adorable Claudette, toujours prête à rendre service. La belle Kate, vaillante et indomptable. La pauvre Rin, qu'il était facile de tourmenter sitôt la soif de vengeance dissipée. Et puis bien sûr, l'astucieuse Feng Min, qui était arrivé en même temps que lui. Elle était sa préférée. Petite, svelte, mais pleine de ressources et très intelligente. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'attrapait, où il l'électrocutait, où il l'accrochait, où il la tuait, il ne se lassait pas de la traquer pour la traiter avec ses étincelles, encore et encore, et entendre ses cris, d'abord de douleur, puis de folie.

Sitôt les phases de procès passées, il se languissait de la voir de nouveau allongée sur le lit médical, les membres fermement retenus par des sangles destinées aux patients peu coopératifs. C'était son moment préféré. Juste avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais son sujet appréhendant déjà la suite. Le souffle court, les vêtements collés par la transpiration, les yeux dilatés et perdus. Il pouvait savourer toute sa peur, toute son excitation qui se dégageait d'elle. Alors il venait l'exacerber un peu plus, se servant de son instrument de punition pour frôler tous les angles de son corps, voyant avec délice ce dernier réagir malgré lui.

Et alors, ils sombraient tous les deux dans la folie.

Herman savait que Feng était dans une relation romantique avec Kate, comme beaucoup de survivants qui se faisaient pourtant passer dessus par ses confrères. Il ne fallait pas être possessif à ce niveau dans la brume. Et pourtant, certains se permettaient quand même de l'être. C'était amusant d'imaginer Évan lui interdire de toucher à un cheveu de Meg ou Philip lui défendre d'approcher de Sally autrement que pour le travail. Comme s'il allait se gêner. Un médecin n'avait que faire des problèmes personnels de ses patients. Cela entravait le traitement de la maladie.

Mais heureusement pour eux, il trouvait suffisamment satisfaction dans ses proies déjà piégées. Et celles qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

Parce qu'il y en avait, qu'il désirait, et qui résistaient encore à son traitement. Il y en avait une, plus précisément. Amanda Young, ou le Cochon. Elle n'était pas spécialement attirante ou même féminine, comme Hermann les aimait. Mais elle avait, comme les autres, ce petit quelque chose qui le fascinait, et qui lui donnait envie de la briser. Il connaissait vaguement son ancienne vie avant la brume. Une vie d'âme tourmentée et perdue qui s'est raccrochée à la seule personne qui lui donnait du sens. Allant jusqu'à devenir une meurtrière, et causer sa propre perte.

Et même après avoir vu la Mort une fois, elle continuait de lui vouer un culte quasi fanatique. Un des traits qui plaisaient à l'Entité lorsqu'elle choisissait ses messagers. Cela plaisait aussi à Herman. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en redire, ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu'elle prétendait. Tous deux faisaient passer des tests à des cobayes humains, sous prétexte curatif, en réalité pour ne satisfaire rien d'autre que leurs sombres pulsions sordides et sadiques. Elle, plus que les autres, savait ce que cela faisait d'infliger à cette vermine un traitement qu'ils ne pensaient pas bon pour eux, et les voir se débattre contre l'inévitable.  
Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Mais malgré cela, elle le repoussait, immanquablement et froidement, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

"Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par te trancher la gorge!"

"Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par passer tout ton corps sous traitement ~ "

Un cri de rage, et quelques objets pointus tirés dans sa direction suivaient généralement leurs échanges jusqu'à ce qu'il fuît l'usine de Gideon. Et ainsi recommençait la boucle jusqu'à la prochaine fois, sans qu'il ne se lasse et continue d'espérer avoir la disciple de Jigsaw à sa merci. En attendant, il se contentait de ses survivantes préférées, et parfois d'autres tueuses moins fortes d'esprit pour réussir à lui résister. Encore aujourd'hui, il savait que Feng allait venir pendant un procès, alors il avait mis son veston bleu le plus élégant, sachant qu'elle avait un faible pour ce type de vêtement.

Deux étaient sacrifiés, le troisième enfuit. La fin approchait, sonnée par l'Entité à l'ouverture des portes, mais l'Asiatique refusait de quitter ses genoux sur lesquels elle prenait du plaisir. Ils étaient dans son ancien bureau, seule pièce agréable de cet endroit, surtout pour ce genre de chose. À quelques coups de l'orgasme et de la mort, elle le regarda, aussi lucide qu'elle puisse l'être entre folie et plaisir. Il se complaisait également dans l'acte, mais ses yeux semblaient regarder ailleurs.  
"Ça... va...?" Réussit-elle à articuler.

Herman ne put que rire sarcastiquement à cette expression d'empathie dont seuls les survivants étaient capables. Il saisit ses hanches pâles entre ses deux énormes mains. Elles étaient tendues, et blanches. N'importe qui aurait envie de les mordre ou les griffer. Un sauvage sans aucune éducation. Le Docteur était quelqu'un de civilisé. Le simple effleurement de ses doigts suffisait à déclencher autant de sensation chez son sujet sans aucune séquelle physique.

Feng trésaillit lorsque le courant électrique traversa son corps, provoquant un mini-arrêt cardiaque.

"Contente-toi de finir avant d'être emportée par l'Entité. Ce serait fâcheux que tu ne reçoives pas ton traitement entièrement."

Les rougissements de la jeune fille s'intensifier, puis sans prévenir, le Docteur intensifia ses coups de reins jusqu'à leur faire toucher le point de non-retour à tous les deux. Une seconde après, les pattes de l'entité les forcèrent à se séparer et emportèrent le corps à moitié dénudé de la Chinoise. En remettant son pantalon, Herman ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la pensée de la voir arriver au camp dans cette dégaine. Elle ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière à avoir eu du sexe avec un tueur à la fin d'un procès après tout. Et c'est pour ça que personne ne disait rien, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

C'était une règle tacite, autorisée par l'Entité, sur laquelle tout le monde fermait les yeux, pour le plus grand plaisir de beaucoup d'entre eux.


	4. Petits nouveaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T pour ce chapitre. 
> 
> Personnages: Frank Morrison (Legion), Julie (Legion), Joey (Legion), Susie (Legion), Quentin Smith main.
> 
> Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen, David King, Meg Thomas, Claudette Morel en secondaire. 
> 
> Résumé: Lorsque ce n'est pas ni un, ni deux, ni même trois, mais quatre nouveaux individus qui arrivent en tant que tueurs, de nouvelles choses se mettent en place dans la brume.
> 
> Ou le récit de l'arrivée de Legion dans le royaume de l'Entité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre! J'ai un peu du mal à écrire depuis un moment, mais je suis de nouveau motivée pour raconter des choses sur Dead by Daylight, et aller même plus loin notament dans le ship... Ce chapitre est une sorte de préambule à une autre fic qui arrivera prochainement à ce sujet d'ailleurs <3

La plupart des tueurs invoqués par la brume étaient déjà expérimentés, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort elle-même.

  
Mais l'Entité était imprévisible et semblait aimer tester tout ce que l'humain et l'inhumain pouvaient lui apporter. Son dernier messager n'était pas une incarnation du mal par ses actes répugnants, ni un tueur en série impitoyable, ni même un esprit tourmenté ayant perdu raison. Non, son messager était encore dans la fleur de l'âge, un brin d'innocence en lui qui faisait sa cruauté. Son messager n'avait jamais répandu le sang jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, et il ne l'avait certainement pas fait par plaisir. Son messager n'avait rien d'un monstre, il était même le plus humain de tous.

  
Mais surtout, son messager était plusieurs.

  
Qu'est-ce que ce groupe d'adolescents avait bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention de l'Entité? Ils n'étaient pas les premiers délinquants à avoir fait l'erreur de trop. Des accidents ayant mal tourné, il en existait des centaines dans le monde. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas ce meurtre pouvant être classé dans les faits divers qui les avaient entraînés dans la brume. C'était ce qui l'avait déclenché. Une rage incontrôlable guidée par la soif de sang, exacerbant les sens et vidant l'esprit de toute conscience. C'était cela qu'elle trouvait en chacun d'entre eux comme qualité nécessaire pour satisfaire son appétit.

  
Certes, ils n'étaient pas puissants, ou même impressionnants. Ils étaient une bande de jeunes gringalets paraissant ridicules à côté de la Silhouette ou de la Chasseuse. Ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs spéciaux pour compenser leur faible force, comme la téléportation de l'Infirmière ou les sorts de la Harpie. Leurs armes rapidement bricolées de petites lames faisaient pâle figure face aux tronçonneuses du Montagnard et du Cannibale. Ils n'avaient rien de sophistiqué pour piéger de manière fourbe les survivants comme le Cochon ou le Piégeur.  
Non, ils n'avaient rien de tout ça, mais c'est dans leur faiblesse que résidait leur force.

  
Ils étaient plus humains que n'importe quels autres tueurs et surtout, plus conscients de leur humanité que n'importe quels autres tueurs. Ils savaient pourquoi ils tuaient. Ils ne tuaient pas pour la satisfaction de voir l'autre mourir. Ils ne tuaient pas par nécessité absolue, ou comme si une force maléfique les y obligeait. Ils ne tuaient pas par conviction déformée. Ils ne tuaient pas par vengeance. Ils tuaient juste pour tromper leur ennuie. La satisfaction de leur existence résidait même dans leurs agissements malveillants. Ni plus, ni moins. 

  
Ici ou ailleurs, se sachant condamnés dans le monde des mortels, faire ce qu'ils voulaient leur suffisait largement, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour rester ou partir.

  
Et c'est ce qui plaisait à l'Entité. 

* * *

  
Les survivants n'étaient jamais prévenus de l'arrivée d'un nouveau tueur jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient confrontés directement.

  
Cela se faisait toujours de la même manière : trois chanceux se retrouvaient dans le nouveau domaine de l'ennemi avec également le nouveau survivant, le seul connaissant potentiellement ce à quoi ils auraient à faire. Ainsi, ils faisaient rapidement connaissance avec ce dernier, passaient le procès ensemble et repartaient au camp avec leur nouveau compagnon. C'était une manière simple, courte et efficace d'introduire tout le monde à cet univers sordide, et les règles qui y étaient attachées.

  
C'était Quentin Smith, Meg Thomas et David King qui avaient ce privilège cette fois-là.

  
L'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés arriva seul dans un endroit froid et enneigé, ressemblant à une montagne, qui changeait radicalement de la forêt ou des entrepôts. Tirant son bonnet jusqu'au plus bas de ses oreilles, il commença à explorer les lieux pour le moment déserts. Une grande cabane semblable à la maison de la Chasseuse occupait le centre de l'endroit, qu'il décida d'explorer plus tard. Le reste était parsemé des murets, collines et petits cabanons habituels. Après avoir fouillé un coffre se trouvant sur son chemin pour y dénicher une trousse à pharmacie, il commença sans attendre à réparer un générateur.

  
Aucun signe de leur ennemi commun pour le moment.

  
C'était assez stressant, d'autant plus qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne semblait avoir croisé son chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri de douleur bien familier qu'il authentifia comme celui de Meg. Elle semblait être prise en course, mais Quentin ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle: de tout leur groupe, il s'agissait de la plus rapide, celle qui semait le plus facilement les tueurs. Habituellement. Mais pas celui-là. À peine une seconde après avoir été frappée, un nouveau cri de la part de David retentit. Puis quasi immédiatement, celui d'une autre d'une voix masculine qu'il ne reconnut pas.

  
Cela bloqua Quentin dans sa tâche. Jamais un tueur n'avait enchaîné les coups aussi rapidement. Avec horreur, il vit que Meg fut mise à terre, et bientôt accrochée. C'était mauvais. Il devait au moins finir son générateur avant d'aller l'aider, mais tout le monde était blessé à part lui. Le jeune homme brun se dépêcha autant qu'il put d'achever son générateur puis se rua en direction de l'endroit où était suspendue Meg pour la décrocher. Ils partirent immédiatement se cacher aux extrémités de l'endroit et le garçon commença à soigner sa compagne d'infortune.

  
"C'est incroyable qu'il t'ai eu aussi vite!"Commenta-t-il en appliquant une compresse sur sa plaie.

  
"Il n'est pas comme les autres, il est... terriblement rapide! On n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il nous attaquait avec fureur. Ses coups font très mal, j'étais en saignement abondant immédiatement. Il ne m'a pas laissé une seconde de répit pour m'auto-suturer. Et il a su immédiatement où étaient les autres pour aller les frapper aussi!"

  
Quentin déglutit. Un tueur rapide. Comme si les autres ne l'étaient pas suffisamment. Mais au moins, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

  
"Et à quoi il ressemble?"

  
Il avait quasiment fini de soigner Meg. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui avec un visage fermé.

  
"De tous les tueurs... c'est sûrement le plus banal."

  
Cette révélation prit au dépourvu l'adolescent, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'en demander plus, car il avait fini de soigner la sportive qui partit de son côté. Il savait qu'il devait sans doute la suivre pour faire un autre générateur ensemble, mais pile à ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre se fit accrocher. Sa trousse n'était pas encore usée, autant continuer à être le support de son équipe. À pas de course, il se dirigea de l'autre côté des lieux en contournant l'habitation. La personne suspendue lui était totalement inconnue, sûrement le nouveau survivant.

  
Il semblait plus vieux que lui, dans la trentaine, et avait une carrure pouvant rivaliser avec David King. Il était également barbu avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs assez épais. Ne s'attardant pas sur d'autres détails, Quentin se précipita vers lui pour le décrocher. Une fois à terre, l'insomniaque remarqua que le crochet auquel il fut suspendu se brisa sous son poids. Eh bien, sa carrure devait même être encore plus impressionnante que David pour le faire céder comme ça, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

  
"Ça va aller? J'ai une trousse pour vous soigner." 

  
"Non, fichons le camp d'ici, il ne va pas tarder à revenir!"

  
Immédiatement, leur battement de coeur s'intensifia, signalant l'approche du tueur. Quentin eut à peine le temps d'entendre une respiration saccadée qu'il sentit la seconde d'après une horrible douleur dans son dos. Sans réfléchir, il courut aussi vite qu'il put, l'autre survivant s'étant déjà enfuie. Le sang se versa à quantité abondante à chacun de ses pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour s'occuper de sa blessure. Il l'entendait derrière lui. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir son souffle contre sa nuque.

  
Il se crut sauvé en arrivant entre deux murets où une palette l'attendait et abaissa celle-ci dans le but de gagner du temps.

  
À peine se retourna-t-il qu'il reçut un deuxième coup. La stupefaction le fit tant paniquer qu'il n'entendit pas le hurlement mêlant rage et douleur derrière lui de la part de son poursuivant. Il sentit uniquement le coup fatal qui le mettre au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il fait pour l'atteindre aussi rapidement alors qu'il était bloqué par l'obstacle entre eux? Avait-il brisé la palette d'un coup comme le Montagnard? Un coup d'oeil derrière lui et il vit que la palette était toujours intacte. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait... survolée? Comme un survivant?

  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car il fut rapidement soulevé et accroché à son tour.

  
Passé le hurlement de douleur, il remarqua que le meurtrier était toujours en face de lui, le laissant enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Meg ne lui avait pas menti. Outre le masque blanc ensanglanté abordant un visage souriant malsain, celui qui était en face de lui avait une carrure tout à fait normale. Celle d'un humain, un homme moyen, habillé d'un pull à capuche, d'une veste en cuir et d'un pantalon urbain. Même son arme était un couteau rudimentaire. Pas de difformité physique, pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, pas d'instruments de torture. C'était perturbant.

  
Le tueur demeura encore quelques secondes à le regarder de très près, à tel point que Quentin se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas rester exprès pour s'assurer que ses amis ne viennent pas le sauver. Ce serait vraiment dégueulasse, mais certains tueurs qui se sentaient d'humeur sadique le faisaient parfois, au prix très souvent qu'un ou deux mourrait et les autres s'enfuyaient rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent déclara d'une voix sèche:

  
"Tu veux ma photo?"

  
Le tueur ne répondit rien, bien sûr, mais se décida enfin à s'éloigner pour aller chercher d'autres proies.

  
Le reste du procès se déroula plus ou moins bien. Meg finit par être sacrifiée pour le bien d'un générateur et David se fit également avoir à quelques mètres de la sortie ouverte mais pu s'enfuir grâce au support des autres. Quentin prit le temps de soigner le nouveau survivant qui déclara s'appeller Jeff pour gagner cette étrange monnaie sanglante à échanger avec la brume qui leur offrait du matériel rudimentaire améliorant leur condition de survie. Cela permit au tueur de les rejoindre aux portes, assez déterminé malgré le fait qu'à ce stade, il n'aurait plus personne.

  
Jeff partit par réflexe, ne voulant pas prendre de risque. Seul Quentin resta pour regarder un peu plus longtemps ce nouvel ennemi qui leur ressemblait tant. Il était rapide et agile, ayant même réussi à battre Meg à la course sans aucun problème, et ses coups faisaient plus mal que la plupart des tueurs. Il était une menace bien réelle. L'homme leva son doigt alors en direction du garçon sans faire mine de l'attaquer. À sa grande surprise, il lui parla, alors qu'aucun tueur ne leur adressait d'ordinaire la parole pendant un procès.  
Il ne dit que deux phrases:

  
"Nous sommes Legion. Rappellez-vous en!"

  
Le voyant brandir son couteau, Quentin décida qu'il était temps de partir.

* * *

  
De retour au camp, ils furent accueillis par la curiosité et l'inquiétude de leurs compagnons d'infortune.

  
Étant rescapés, Quentin, David et Jeff avaient le privilège de revenir simplement par un petit chemin de forêt presque rassurant qui les guidait directement vers le camp. Une promenade que tous les survivants et survivantes avait appris à apprécier après avoir goûté au sacrifice. Sacrifice où le retour était plus long et se faisait après une phase très douloureuse. Personne ne se souvenait de ce qui se passait une fois sacrifié à l'entité, seul le fantôme d'une torture physique atroce et un épuisement mental les suivait lorsqu'ils revenaient.

  
Jeff se présenta comme un artiste modeste et nostalgique. Passant les détails de sa vie, il déclara ne connaître que de loin la fameuse Légion qui constituait leur nouvel adversaire. Ils avaient été son premier "client" lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé de peindre dans leur planque le logo de leur gang. Comme cela avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie, ses souvenirs étaient encore assez nets. Ceux d'un jeune un peu étrange qui était un habitué du magasin de location de vidéos dans lequel il travaillait. Un garçon silencieux, mais qui dégageait une aura intimidante et un charisme magnétique.

  
"Il s'appelait Frank." Fit Jeff devant le feu de bois face aux plus attentifs d'entre eux. "C'était lui le chef de la bande. Ils se réunissaient dans une baraque délabrée isolée de la ville. Ils l'avaient bien aménagée à l'intérieur, elle était sympa, mais eux, ils ne m'ont jamais inspiré. Juste en les regardant, je savais qu'ils se contentaient pas de faire la fête et se défoncer dans leur coin pendant leurs soirées." 

  
"Ils étaient combien?" Interrogea Claudette d'un ton concerné.

  
"Quatre. Deux mecs, deux nanas. Je ne suis pas vraiment allé fouiller plus loin dans leurs affaires, mais je sais que pendant un moment dans la ville, il y avait pas mal de bordel. Des vols, des agressions, du tapage nocturne... C'était quand même un bled assez petit, et il n'y avait jamais eu vraiment de délinquance avant, mais ça a commencé en même temps qu'ils ont monté leur gang."

  
Ils avaient donc potentiellement un passif déviant, mais cela semblait pourtant loin des horreurs dont avaient pu faire preuve certains tueurs avant d'arriver dans la brume.

  
"Tu les as revus après?" Enchaîna Nea.

  
"Non. Quand je suis revenu dans leur baraque, des années après, il n'y avait plus personne. Et après... Je me suis retrouvé ici. Si j'avais su que ça allait m'emmener dans ce foutoir..."

  
Ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille.

  
Jeff prenait plutôt bien sa situation par rapport à d'autres qui avaient mis du temps avant de s'y faire et ils ne voulaient pas le pousser à bout. Même si ça ne valait pas les descriptions détaillées à la limite de la psychose de Laurie Strode ou David Tapp, le nouvel arrivant avait quand même quelques informations précieuses qui pourraient les aider contre ce nouvel ennemi. Ils étaient donc potentiellement quatre, ce qui était inédit... et surtout, ils étaient jeunes.

  
C'était peut-être le plus troublant, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucune pitié pour eux, comme tous les autres, même s'ils semblaient les plus "humains" de tous. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers après tout à avoir été humains avant de servir l'Entité, mais éprouver de la compassion, ou même de la sympathie pour un tueur était la dernière chose à faire ici. Cela ne ferait que les mener à leur perte, et tout le monde savait que les tueurs de leur côté ne ressentaient pas une once de pitié pour eux. 

  
C'est pour ça qu'iimplicitement, aucun tueur, peu importe son physique ou son histoire ne devait être considéré comme un humain. C'était la première règle des survivants pour réussir un procès.

* * *

  
Quentin n'assista pas à tous les procès contre la Légion, mais les survivants se passaient vite les informations.

  
Jake confirma que la Légion était plusieurs, puisqu'il revint d'un procès contre une femme masquée. Et de ce qu'il en décrivait, elle avait exactement la même vitesse et le même pouvoir que son homologue masculin. Dwight, qui fonctionnait beaucoup en équipe et se cachait un peu trop dans les placards, les mis en garde sur le fait qu'ils savaient visiblement repérer ceux qui travaillaient à plusieurs sur un générateur et étaient très doués pour fouiller rapidement dans les placards. Cela lui avait coûté visiblement la vie.

  
Après quelques procès, ils purent conclure que les quatre membres décris par Jeff étaient bel et bien présents dans la brume, et alternaient les procès entre eux. À part leur physique, rien ne semblait changer dans leur pouvoir; cette vitesse dépassant de loin les autres tueurs, ce coup qui faisait très mal et les forçait à se suturer et cette frénésie quasi bestiale lorsqu'ils étaient en chasse ou en train de porter un survivant. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'ils pouvaient sauter par-dessus une palette ou une fenêtre. Ils étaient peut-être jeunes, mais ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à les traquer et les tuer.  
Rien de bien nouveau pour Quentin lorsque ce fut son tour de les confronter.

  
Cette fois, il comptait bien s'en sortir mieux, maintenant qu'il avait les informations nécessaires pour les contrer. Il ne perdit pas de temps en voyant Claudette déjà au travail sur un générateur et se mit en quête dans une autre zone de la forêt rouge. L'importance était de continuer à travailler en équipe, mais de manière séparée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tueur leur imposait ça. Freddy notamment devenait dangereux si tout le monde restait au même endroit, car il pouvait alors tous les plonger dans le cauchemar, rendant la possibilité de s'en enfuir plus compliquée.

  
David fut le premier à tomber entre leurs mains.

  
Il n'était pas si loin, mais l'adolescent préféra être sûr qu'ils sont bien éloignés avant de l'aider, vu sa vitesse. Une fois cette sécurité assurée, il libéra le britannique et tous deux fuirent derrière un muret pour que Quentin puisse le soigner rapidement avec sa trousse de soin.

  
"Il ne me lâchait pas! Grogna le boxeur. Et ça faisait un mal de chien quand il me frappait."

  
"Dans ces cas-là, il faut essayer de te cacher et serrer les dents. Jake m'a dit que dans cet état, ils étaient trop concentrés dans leur furie pour nous repérer une fois frappés. Alors ils cherchent quelqu'un d'autre à pourchasser généralement."

  
"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !"

  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se retint de lui faire délibérément mal en le soignant juste pour le faire taire -en le faisant hurler-. Après réflexion, signaler leur position n'en valait pas le coup. Il termina sa tâche et leur survit put reprendre. Clairement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir récolté des informations, car Bill n'eut aucune occasion de pouvoir tester son endurance face à eux, et fut sacrifié dans un élan d'altruisme pour décrocher Nea. Sauf que cette dernière tomba aussi sous les coups de la Légion au moment où le dernier générateur fut terminé.

  
Les deux autres survivants savaient déjà ce qu'ils devaient faire.

  
Quentin se précipita vers les portes de sortie pendant que David partit sauver Nea du crochet. Le plus jeune des trois pensait que le tueur les attendrait forcément pour les remettre à terre. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer tel un fauve sautant sur sa proie. Les portes étaient ouvertes, mais lui se retrouva en état critique au sol. Son adversaire qui semblait être un des deux garçons de la bande, voire celui qu'il avait rencontré au début en vue de son masque, le regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il s'interrogeait.

  
Puis il le ramassa et l'accrocha, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il le regardait fixement de loin, balayant la zone de temps à autre. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: il voulait se servir de lui comme appât. Entre-temps, ses deux compagnons d'infortune avaient rejoint les portes et le virent agoniser au loin. Impossible de s'approcher: leur ennemi les attendait légèrement en retrait pour tous les avoir.

  
"Fichez le camp!" Hurla Quentin avec ce qui lui restait de force.

  
Qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les portes pour rien. Qu'eux au moins s'en sortent. Ils ne lui obéirent pas, évidemment. David décida de détourner l'intention du tueur pendant que Nea allait le secourir. Cela fonctionna. Jusqu'à ce que le boxeur soit également à terre et accroché de l'autre côté de la zone, beaucoup trop éloignée des portes. Et cette fois, la Légion n'allait pas attendre qu'ils viennent, fonçant directement vers eux jusqu'aux portes. La fille du groupe partit, mais Quentin n'était plus là. Pure folie, il fonça vers David pour le sauver des griffes de l'entité.

  
"Suis-moi, j'ai ouvert la deuxième porte!"

  
Peu importe d'où lui venait cette faculté de savoir où étaient les sorties et les débloquer plus rapidement que n'importe qui, elle allait leur sauver la vie. Ils coururent comme si leur vie en dépendait, les portes déjà dans leur champ de vision. Un bruit de respiration saccadée leur parvint également, en même temps que leur battement de coeur qui s'emballaient. Le tueur les avait déjà rattrapé. Cette vitesse était effrayante. Ils étaient tous les deux mal-en-point et déjà a porté de l'entité. Si l'un d'eux était attrapé, il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois.

  
Un gémissement mélangeant douleur et rage leur glaça le sang, mais un autre cri de la part de l'adolescent le couvrit immédiatement:

  
"Cours! Ne te retourne pas!"

  
David était épuisé, mais étrangement, la présence de Quentin et son soutient moral lui donnaient de nouvelles forces pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il voyait cette frontière impossible à dépasser pour leur ennemi, elle était à portée de main. Mais il sentait aussi qu'il était derrière lui, prêt à brandir sa lame. Alors il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour esquiver ce coup qui allait le mettre au sol. L'acier de le toucha pas. Il toucha son ami qui se retrouva à terre à quelques mètres de leur rédemption.

  
"Quentin!"

  
"Vas-t-en!" Hurla ce dernier.

  
"Je ne peux pas..."

  
Alors qu'il faisait un premier pas pour retourner vers l'adolescent, le tueur, qui avait fini de nettoyer son arme, s'approcha dangereusement, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de sortir ou mourir. Quentin souffla de soulagement en le voyant dehors et rampa vers la sortie par dépit. Il fut intercepté bien avant par la Légion qui le ramassa aussi aisément que d'habitude. Il ne tenta même pas de se débattre, et regretta malgré tout de ne pas encore maîtriser l'astuce de Laurie pour pouvoir s'échapper de ce genre de situation.

  
Arrivé en face du crochet, au lieu de l'y suspendre, son ennemi le laissa tomber par terre et le regarda de nouveau.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" Demanda Quentin agacé entre deux gémissements d'agonie. Finissons-en rapidement!

  
Le tueur sembla hésiter encore une fois. Le jeune homme brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça avec lui. Sa logique lui échappait totalement, surtout qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le frapper et l'accrocher pour le sacrifier. Clairement, il n'était pas face à un cas de conscience, mais autre chose qui le troublait. Et il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que c'était.

  
"Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti?" Interrogea finalement celui derrière son masque souriant.

  
Bien qu'il lui ait déjà adressé la parole lors de leur première rencontre, cette question le prit quand même au dépourvu.

"Tu sais ouvrir les portes rapidement." Expliqua le tueur. "Tu avais plusieurs occasions de partir et les laisser se débrouiller, et finalement c'est toi qui vas mourir pendant qu'eux s'en seront sorti."

  
S'il n'était pas aussi mal en point, Quentin aurait sûrement rit jaune. Voilà le genre de remarque que seul quelqu'un ne comprenant pas l'altruisme pouvait faire. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui ne semblait même pas savoir ce qu'était la notion de sacrifice pour autrui. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles les tueurs n'arrivaient toujours pas à tous les tuer pendant les procès, même si certains avaient finit par assimiler la logique. Il puisa dans ce qui lui restait de force:

  
"Ce sont mes amis. Répondit simplement Quentin, se sentant déjà partir dans les bras de la mort. Et je n'abandonne pas mes amis."

  
L'homme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le ramasser et de l'accrocher, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux pendant que l'entité le réclamait.

* * *

  
À la fin d'un procès, l'entité rendait à chaque tueur le refuge recréé à son image.

  
Le leur ne fit pas exception. Une fois le dernier survivant partit, le tueur enleva son masque et se dirigea vers la grande cabane aménagée pour son gang. Ils l'attendaient déjà, confortablement installés sur les coussins autour de la cheminée. Pour le premier jugement, en tant que chef du groupe, il avait dû s'introduire pour tout le monde et démontrer ses aptitudes, puis laisser les autres faire leurs preuves. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas grandiose, mais ce n'était pas mal pour des nouveaux. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'améliorer sur d'autres proies très prochainement.

  
Il les rejoignit afin de se reposer sur les couches.

  
"Alors Frank, c'était comment?" Interrogea d'un ton enthousiaste celle dont les longs cheveux roses dépassaient de sa capuche.

  
"Comme d'habitude." Répondit le jeune homme en regardant ses mains bandées ensanglantées. "Je commence à mieux maîtriser ce pouvoir, et la douleur qui l'accompagne. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus aucun rescapé lorsque ce sera à nous." 

  
"Il paraît qu'ils sont quinze en tout." Commenta la deuxième fille du groupe avec des cheveux courts et blonds, d'un air plus sérieux. "Je pense qu'on a pratiquement rencontré tout le monde depuis le temps."

  
"Ils ont chacun leurs spécificités mais aucun n'est vraiment dangereux. Même la plus rapide n'arrive pas à rivaliser avec nous!" Rit Frank d'un air sinistre.

  
"C'est Joey qui est tombé sur la blondasse qui a tenu tête à la Silhouette."

  
Le deuxième garçon du groupe émit un grognement à ce souvenir douloureux.

  
"Cette garce m'a poignardé au dernier moment dans le dos. Il faut se méfier de ce genre de surprise qu'ils peuvent nous réserver." 

  
"Ils finiront par ne plus avoir de secret pour nous." Fit leur chef d'un ton suffisant. "Et puis il y en a qui sont intéressants, on peut en profiter pour jouer avec..."

Ses pensées allèrent vers un survivant en particulier qui avait attrapé son attention.

  
Les trois autres membres du groupe se regardèrent suite à cette déclaration, incertains sur ce qu'ils devaient dire, et surtout, qui allait le dire. Leur chef avait toujours été au-dessus des règles et se fichait des conséquences de ses actes, mais ils étaient dans un contexte qui dépassait simplement la police ou même la justice. Ils étaient tous bloqués dans un monde parallèle à cause d'une entité qui semblait avoir le pouvoir sur tout. Et cette Entité omnipotente exigeait qu'ils exécutent un sacrifice de survivants. Ni plus, ni moins.

  
Ce fut la fille blonde qui se décida à énumérer ses craintes:

  
"Frank, tu devrais faire gaffe pour le moment. On ne sait pas encore ce que peut nous permettre cette chose, ni ce qu'elle peut nous faire. On devrait éviter de sortir trop des clous pour une fois." 

  
"Toujours aussi chiante..." Grommela le concernait en s'appuyant de toute sa soûle contre le dos du canapé pour pencher la tête en arrière. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est obligé de les buter qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser un peu à côté." 

  
"Julie a raison." Intervint Joey d'un ton prudent. "Tant qu'on ne saura pas où sont les limites, on devrait éviter de prendre des risques et s'en tenir à ce qu'on attend de nous, au moins pendant un certain temps."

  
Comme si cela l'avait désamorcé, le leader du groupe se redressa pour les regarder à tour de rôle avec une expression soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse et grave. Il inspira et expira un grand coup pour marquer son humeur, la tension montante soudaine d'un cran parmi le groupe. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe lorsqu'il faisait ça. Sa voix plus profonde trancha alors le silence et les transperça chacun comme un coup de poignard:

  
"Dites-moi... Quand on a mis ce putain de cadavre dans la bagnole de Joe et qu'on l'a enterré près de la planque, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce qui allait se passer ensuite? Comment on allait s'en sortir face aux flics? Ce qu'on allait leur dire?" 

  
"Non..." Répondirent les deux réfractaires à l'unisson.

  
"Et pourtant, vous m'avez fait confiance. Dans tout ce qu'on a fait, vous m'avez toujours suivi. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, on est de toute façon des criminels, nos vies sont foutues. Alors quitte à être foutus, autant être libre de s'éclater jusqu'au bout, comme on l'a toujours fait! Je vais vous dire une chose: On n'est pas arrivé ici pour se soumettre à des nouvelles règles. On est arrivés ici parce qu'on a un nouveau potentiel à exploiter. Et moi, je compte bien en profiter à fond. Cette entité, ou je me fous de son nom, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. On va lui sacrifier un bon paquet de survivants, autant qu'elle le désire et lui montrer de quoi est capable la Légion. On va juste lui montrer une autre manière de s'éclater, parce qu'ils ont l'air tous assez coincés ici. Et rien ne pourra nous résister."

  
Personne n'osa lui répondre. Non parce qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'il avait raison, mais simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le contrarier. Ils savaient de quoi Frank était capable. C'était lui qui avait déclenché tout ça, même s'ils avaient tous suivit ses actes par la suite. Ils ne se sentaient pas la légitimité de le contredire. Ils espéraient simplement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et où il allait. Sinon ils le savaient, en tant qu'unité que représentait la Légion, ils paieraient tous le prix pour ses erreurs.

  
Seule celle aux cheveux roses semblait s'enchanter de cette tournure. Après tout, Frank avait raison: même s'ils étaient tous coincés ici, rien ne les empêcherait de tirer profit de la situation pour s'amuser à leur manière. Certains tueurs tiraient leur épingle du jeu, pourquoi pas eux?

  
Frank monta à l'étage du chalet abandonné qui leur servait de refuge pour aller se reposer sur l'un des matelas abandonnés jusqu'au prochain procès, déjà impatient de traquer à nouveau sa proie.


End file.
